You Really Want To Know The Truth?
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: One-shot based off the episode 'The Unbelievable Lightness of Seeing'. Another way the conversation between May and Drew could have gone. Contestshipping


_**Hi guys! This is a one-shot based off of the episode 'The Unbelievable Lightness of Seeing'. This is another way that I imagine the conversation could have gone. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**_

* * *

**You Really Want To Know The Truth?**

* * *

May and Drew are sitting, with their backs turned to each other, on the contest stage of the Pokemon Centre in Fennel Valley. Drew saw that May was upset so he went to talk to her.

"You really gave me a shock back there. See I was just thinking about you when all of a sudden there you were." May informed.

"Were they good thoughts?" Drew asked.

"C'mon, of course they were!" May exclaimed, frantically waving her arms around, as she turned around to face Drew with small blush staining her cheeks. "At least…most of them were…" May trailed off as she turned back around with her back facing Drew.

"What do you mean?" Drew inquired, curious.

"Well, I've been thinking about my battle with Solidad a lot lately. I thought back to all the advice that you've given me ever since I first started out as a coordinator. You said I should always take every chance I have to train so I can better my Pokemon and myself as a coordinator otherwise people will pass me by." May remembered as she turned around to face Drew. "You've always been there for me when I needed you Drew, like when I was too naïve to see what Harley was doing or when you and all the Wynaut came to save me from Team Rocket back on Mirage Island. You've become a very good friend to me Drew and I've come to trust you…a lot." May admitted, shyly. Drew was dumbfounded at May's heartfelt speech causing him to blush madly. Quickly, he flicked his hair to cover up his red face before regaining his composure.

"Of course May, if I didn't look out for you then who I would beat in the contests." Drew replied as he smirked at her. However, his smirk fell as he saw May look down sadly and turn her back to him once again.

"But…then I thought back to the other times where you have said things to me which hurt at the time but I have come to consider. For instance, when you first met me you said I had no style or finesse and then at the last grand festival you said that I was a wimp because I don't push my Pokemon to their limits. Maybe that's where I've been going wrong, Drew. Maybe that's why I keep losing," May sighed, depressed. "I just don't know what to do anymore!" May cried, desperately, as she put her face in her hands and began to sob, letting the tears run freely down her cheeks. Drew suddenly felt his heart fall down into the pit of his stomach. An overwhelming feeling of guilt and shame washed over him as he thought back to all the times he had insulted May, but was too arrogant to see how seriously she actually took it. He went over to sit next to her speaking the only thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry, May," Drew murmured, sadly, as tears pricked at his eyes.

"Huh?" May said, confused.

"I'm sorry for all the times I have hurt you and not realised it. I'm sorry for insulting you and your Pokemon when I first met you. I had no right. I'm sorry for upsetting you at the Kanto grand festival. I know you were just worried about me and my Pokemon. I was just frustrated at myself for not being able to perfect Absol's razor wind for the appeal and I took it out on you, when I shouldn't have. I know saying sorry isn't enough and that you won't ever be able to forgive me, but I truly am sorry, May." Drew apologised as he looked down and a silent tear slid down his cheek. May saw this and a sudden realisation smacked her in the face. While talking about her own problems she had been oblivious to the fact that she had unintentionally blamed Drew for her depression. May placed her finger under Drew's chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Drew. I didn't mean that you were the one who caused my problem, but thank you for apologising. I forgive you." May told him as a small smile appeared on her face.

"You do?" Drew questioned, a little surprised. May simply nodded in response. A bright smile graced Drew's face as he pulled May into a tight hug and wrapped his arms around her midsection. "Thank you, May," He mumbled in a tone barely above a whisper.

"That's ok," May breathed as she tightly wrapped her arms Drew's neck. "Drew?" May whispered. Drew hummed quietly in response. "If you didn't mean what you said then why did you say it?" May wondered. Drew pulled away from May and looked her in the eye, knowing that she was serious.

It's now or never.' He thought to himself.

"You really want to know the truth?" Drew queried. May nodded in response.

"Well, I guess I choose to tease you as a way of hiding my true feelings for you May." Drew explained. May simply cocked her head to the side waiting for him to continue. Drew smiled inwardly, thinking she looked cute like that. "The truth is May, I think that you're a great coordinator. You love and support your pokemon and that's one of the many things that I admire about you. I admire your optimism, your innocence, your happy go-lucky nature and your naivety, even if you can be too naïve for your own good sometimes." Drew added with a light chuckle as May blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly.

"What I'm trying to say is that along the way I realised something. I don't like you at all, May…" Drew started, but paused as May gasped in shock, making him chuckle, lightly. "…I love you, May." Drew confessed. May stared at him wide-eyed and upon seeing her reaction, Drew sighed and looked away from her. "It's ok, May. I know you don't feel the same way," Drew muttered, sadly.

"Who told you that?" May asked. Drew blinked in shock and turned back to face her as he waited for her to carry on. "Well Drew, if you had told me this when we first met then I would have given you the answer you expected me to give. But, the more time I have spent with you, the more I have come to learn about you. You're an arrogant, egoistic jerk who constantly teases me, but you're also a sweet, caring coordinator who I am very lucky to have come to know…and love." May revealed as a red flush began to creep up her neck. Drew simply stared at her, eyes wide, as his jaw dropped to the ground. "Drew?" May said as she waved a hand in front of his face. Drew didn't move, still paralysed from shock. May smirked slightly and did the only thing she could think of to get him to react. She closed his mouth with her hand and then leaned up to press her lips to his. This broke Drew from his state of shock as he realised that May was kissing him. He blinked stupidly three times and then closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. May smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Drew's neck and deepened the kiss, allowing it to become more passionate.

* * *

From afar, May and Drew were being watched by Ash, Brock and Max. Brock and Max smirked knowingly while Ash stared wide-eyed as they looked at the sight before them.

"Finally!" Max cried as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Those two could only keep their feelings from each other for so long." Brock concluded.

"What?! May likes Drew!" Ash exclaimed. Max and Brock fell down anime style. How could anyone be so dense?

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know the ending doesn't exactly follow the anime because Ash has made indirect comments about knowing about May and Drew's feelings for each other, but I thought it would be funny which is why I made the ending like that. Also, I know Drew is completely OOC but it worked for the story, so let's just roll with it. Please R&amp;R!**_

_**xBandanaRosesx**_


End file.
